Revenge
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: Yaoi...ish, Bakura is caught trying to steal Marik's 'toys' and Marik will never let him live it down...


_**Summary:** Bakura is caught trying to steal Marik's 'toys' and Marik will never let him live it down..._

_**Warnings:** Violence, language, yaoi (sort of... more like mentions of it), Marik singing...  
_

_**Discalimer:** I don't own Yugioh, or Marik's song._

_**A/N:** Wow, I finally wrote something; this is totally pointless, and something I thought of in two seconds. Heh, sorry for the long wait for the updates. I'm killing writer's block... I think. It might be winning. Reguardless, I'm trying. I hope you enjoy this little... thing. Maybe it'll work until I can update..._

**Revenge**

Bakura was pissed off; not only was his dear Ryou holding out on him, for various reasons, but he also had to deal with Marik's constant and purposeful bragging about the great sex he was having with his Malik. His anger led to two things: a desire for long, hot, sweaty, sex, and swift, brutal revenge.

Since Ryou's anger did not seem to be letting up Bakura knew he wouldn't be getting any, so he was left with his strong desire for revenge; and what better way would there be to getting revenge than destroying the one thing Marik took pleasure in most?

His plan was clear; he had to steal the objects that made Marik's 'fun time' extra fun. Those objects were hidden poorly under Marik's bed and it didn't take much of an effort for the expert thief to sneak into the empty house and raid the stash of assorted toys.

The bag was filled quickly and when he was sure that nothing was left, Bakura's face lit up with a grin. Bakura could see the horrorstruck look on the tanned face when he leaned over from his love-making to discover his possessions missing. He could almost feel the building frustration, the agony, and the anger when realization hit. Oh, this would be fun! He would be getting an angry visit tomorrow, and he would love to hear every second of frustration and hate.

With his job done Bakura faced the task of escape; all he had to do was go downstairs and through the front door. Home was only five minuets away, but he never made it that far; outside the front door he collided with Marik.

The bag and its contents scattered about on the floor and Bakura soon stumbled back and into the mess. His landing was awkward and was sure to hurt tomorrow.

Marik cried angrily, "What the fuck?" The taller man managed to remain upright and his violet eyes glared down at the thief.

Bakura was horrified; it wasn't so much that he was afraid of the consequences of capture, it was that he had been careless enough to simply wander right into his victim. In all his years of thievery, he had never been so sloppy; and he never felt more ashamed.

Marik's gaze flew over his scattered possessions and he realized what had happened. Soon his taunting laughter was traveling violently through the air.

The face of the captured turned red with anger and embarrassment; it took all of his will to keep from mauling the Egyptian.

Marik's laugh became a chuckle and his amusement was shown in a cocky grin; Bakura knew that the teasing was not far behind. Sure enough he grew silent long enough to allow a childish song to burst through his lips, "The old grey mare he ain't what he used to be, ain't what he used to be, ain't what he used to be."

Marik's laughter started up again at the look of hatred that appeared on Bakura's face, but that did not deter him from starting up the song again.

Bakura screamed above the cheery singing, "Shut up!" but the other continued his merciless teasing, "I'm not old, you fucker!"

Finally Bakura lunged and the two were sent flying down the steps and into the grass below, the force was enough to knock the wind out of Marik. The temporary halt of the other gave Bakura ample time to throw his angered punches at his friend's face.

"Fuck you!" Bakura hollered, "I am not old!" He said again.

The furious punches were halted when, finally, Marik was able to roll on top, "You are too!" Marik teased, "You got caught! It looks like the Great Thief King has lost his touch!"

Bakura snarled, "Well at least I'm not stupid! Mares are girls, you idiot!" The punches continued to fly between the two until an angered voice rose above the squabbling.

"Stop it!" the demanding voice of Malik called, "Right now!"

Marik backed off almost instantly; he knew the consequences of disobeying his boyfriend. He did not look forward to the same treatment that Bakura had endured thanks to Ryou.

Bakura threw one last punch into Marik's arm before folding his arms and glaring at Marik's furious boyfriend. A small part of him feared that Malik would tell Ryou of his crimes leading to further punishment worse than any jail could offer.

"What's the matter with you?" Malik scowled, "What are you fighting for?"

"He called me old!" Bakura accused.

"He was going to steal our toys!"

Malik's disappointed and angry glare directed itself towards the silver-haired thief, "Our toys?" He repeated with a dangerous tone in his voice.

Bakura backed away from the fury that was being directed at him and he took it as his cue to escape. In no time he was running down the street; his loot completely forgotten and his mind filled with excuses he could tell his lover.

Malik stomped into the house, leaving Marik to retrieve their items, and he called up Ryou. There was no doubt that Bakura's punishment of no sex would be extended thanks to this occurrence.

Then Malik turned back to his boyfriend who just finished cleaning up the mess Bakura had left behind. He was laughing to himself over Bakura's misfortune; today was a day he would never let Bakura live down.

Marik didn't notice the look he was getting and he voiced his amusement, "There'll be no sex for him for another week, I bet." He lifted the refilled bag and made his way to the stairs.

"It's going to be the same for you, Marik." Malik angrily snatched the bag from Marik's hands.

"What'd I do?" Marik whined.

"I don't sleep with violent brutes, maybe you'll think twice before punching someone, next time." Malik stalked up the stairs and into their room. The door slammed shut after him leaving Marik the couch.

A growl filled the room in the sound of certain thief's name. Marik would make sure that Bakura suffered for what he had caused.

* * *


End file.
